Admiración mutua
by xotug
Summary: Antes de que todo se torciera, la admiración era mutua.


**Este fic participa en el "Amigo Invisible Veraniego" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black."**

**Este fic esta dedicado a jessyriddle**

Sirius Black veía volar a Regulus en su flamante Nimbus 1000, recién comprada por sus padres. Aunque jamás lo reconocería delante de ellos, Regulus era mucho mejor volador que él. Muchas veces se había quedado boquiabierto viendo como su hermano menor hacía todo tipo de piruetas en el aire.

Regulus descendió de las alturas y pasó lentamente por delante de su hermano. No pudo evitar sonreír con cierto orgullo cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada de admiración de Sirius. Volvió a ascender y, rápidamente, descendió a toda velocidad realizando un vuelo rasante en círculos alrededor de la inmensa haya en la que estaba sentado su hermano mayor.

Regulus sabía que su hermano admiraba su habilidad con la escoba y siempre le había agradecido que el fuera quien le diera sus primeras clases de vuelo; en ellas, había comprobado que Sirius volaba bastante bien. Sin embargo, al igual que sabía que Sirius nunca iba a volar tan bien como él, también era consciente que la habilidad de su hermano mayor para los duelos era impresionante. Le había vencido en alguno de los duelos de broma que hacían entre ellos, pero tenía muy claro que se debía a que Sirius nunca usaba ningún hechizo que pudiera hacerle el más mínimo daño.

Cuando se batían en duelo, Sirius era preciso, ágil y, lo más importante, su mente era más rápida que la de la mayoría. Mas rápida que la suya. Nunca se lo había dicho pero lo creía de verdad.

- ¡Eh enano! –gritó Sirius acercándose a Regulus que llevaba la escoba en el hombro.- ¿Quieres que demos una vuelta?

- Prefiero batirme en duelo. –respondió Regulus sacando la varita de un bolsillo y con una sonrisa en la cara.

Sirius no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas al ver el ímpetu y la ilusión de su hermano pequeño. Era otra de las características de Sirius, siempre luchaba con alegría, con una sonrisa en la cara… disfrutaba con ello.

- ¿Qué pasa enano? ¿Es qué quieres perder otra vez? –preguntó Sirius burlón.

- ¡Esta vez no perderé! –aseguró Regulus situándose en la posición clásica de duelo que el propio Sirius le había enseñado.- ¡Además me prometiste que me enseñarías el encantamiento de desarme!

- Eso es cierto. –reconoció elegantemente Sirius.

- Entonces, ¡vamos a luchar! –insistió Regulus con fuego en su mirada.

Sirius cogió a su hermano por el hombro con la mano libre y ambos se dirigieron hacia otra parte de la gran explanada que su padre había protegido con todas las protecciones que conocía. Prácticamente ningún medio mágico y, por descontado, ningún medio muggle podría localizarla.

- A ver enano, -comenzó explicando Sirius.- el encantamiento de desarme lo que hace es desarmar al oponente.

- Así que… le quitas la varita. –concluyó Regulus emocionado por la perspectiva.

- Sí y no. –replicó Sirius.

- ¿Qué quieres decir, Orión? –preguntó Regulus alzando la cabeza y mirando a su hermano con cara rara. Sirius se rio al ver la mueca de extrañeza que había puesto su hermano pequeño e, inmediatamente después, se mosqueó por lo de Orión.

- ¡No me gusta que me llamen Orión! ¡Mi nombre es Sirius! –gruñó enfadado.- Pero, si somos concretos, lo que provoca el encantamiento de desarme es que aquel que lo reciba pierda cualquier cosa que lleve en las manos. Da igual que sea la varita, un libro, un dulce… ¿Lo entiendes ahora? –preguntó Sirius intentando recuperar la calma.

- Vale, vale. –dijo Regulus.

Sirius miró fijamente a Regulus con el ceño fruncido. Sabía perfectamente que su hermano le llamaba Orión para hacerle enfadar. Y, a pesar de que se había prometido a si mismo que lo ignoraría, siempre acababa cayendo en la trampa. Además, el no podía devolvérsela llamándole Arcturus porque a Regulus le encantaba su segundo nombre. Tendría que pensar en otra cosa para molestarle.

- Venga Sirius, enséñame a desarmar a alguien. –pidió Regulus con tono molesto.

- ¡Vale, vale! ¡Tranquilízate! ¡Impaciente! –dijo Sirius sacando su propia varita. - Nunca he llegado a entender como conseguiste que papa te dejara usar la varita de Phineas Nigellus… ¡sin montar un escandalo!. –comentó al comparar ambas varitas.

- Clase que tiene uno. –dijo Regulus sin que pudiera evitar sonar presumido.

Sirius miró a los ojos a su hermano pequeño y comprobó que su hermano pequeño era consciente del poder que tenía sobre su padre. Sirius conocía perfectamente como era el comportamiento de su padre con Regulus, pero nunca se habría imaginado que podría llegar a ser tan complaciente con él.

- ¡Enano! ¡En posición de duelo! –ordenó Sirius.

Automáticamente, Regulus se colocó en la posición que le había enseñado Sirius. Al propio Sirius se la había enseñado su padre. Era una parte de la educación mágica que se había transmitido a través de las diferentes generaciones de la familia Black. Sólo los Black conocían y utilizaban esta posición de duelo que, según su padre, había creado el abuelo de Phineas Nigellus. Regulus siempre había pensado que era el estilo ideal para Sirius; su gran agilidad suplía la menor capacidad de defensa de la posición Black.

- Ahora tienes que apuntarme a mí y decir con voz clara y firme: ¡_Expelliarmus_! –le indicó Sirius a su hermano pequeño.

- ¡_Expelliermus_! –gritó Regulus agitando la varita haciendo un movimiento de remolino. No paso nada.

- Reg… ¡lo has hecho todo mal! –exclamó Sirius con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- Pues explícamelo mejor. –replicó Regulus.

- A ver enano, atento a mis movimientos –dijo Sirius acercándose a él y colocándose en la misma posición de duelo que su hermano.- ¡_Expelliarmus_! –exclamó Sirius. Un fino rayo rojo salió de su varita, perdiéndose por el horizonte.- ¿Te has fijado bien? –preguntó girándose hacia Regulus.

- ¿Puedes repetir el movimiento de varita? –pidió Regulus con un rictus de concentración en el rostro.

Sirius lo repitió, ahora más lentamente, pero sin decir el hechizo.

- ¿Lo tienes? –preguntó Sirius. Regulus se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

El mayor de los hermanos Black cogió la Nimbus 1000 que Regulus había dejado en la hierba y se guardó la varita en el bolsillo. Si, por casualidad, Regulus era capaz de realizar el encantamiento de desarme correctamente, iba a ser más sencillo encontrar la escoba que la varita entre la hierba alta.

- ¡_Expelliarmus_! –gritó Regulus a un volumen tal, que Sirius creía que estaba bajo los efectos de un conjuro amplificador de voz.

Una flecha de color rojo surgió de la varita de Phineas Nigellus y golpeó el brazo de Sirius, haciendo que la Nimbus 1000 saliera volando de sus manos y cayera unos seis o siete metros detrás de él.

- ¡Qué potencia! –exclamó Sirius entre dientes, al notar un hormiguero que subía por el brazo golpeado por el encantamiento de desarme.

- ¡LO HICE! ¡LO HICE! ¡LO HICE! –gritaba Regulus emocionado, dando saltos con los brazos elevados al cielo.- ¿Lo has visto? ¿Lo has visto?

- Mas bien, lo he sentido. –admitió Sirius.

- ¿Te he dado? –preguntó Regulus anonadado.

- Mira detrás de mí. –respondió Sirius dando un par de pasos hacia la derecha.

Regulus, sorprendido de ver la escoba tirada sobre la hierba, empezó a correr en dirección a la escoba y, cogiéndola con la mano derecha, se montó en ella y echó a volar con el pecho inflado de felicidad.

- Vas a ser muy grande, Regulus, muy grande. –dijo Sirius en voz baja; observando, henchido de orgullo por la habilidad de su hermano pequeño, como este volaba en círculos, riéndose a grandes carcajadas.


End file.
